The Farm
The Farm is a large underground bunker located in the middle of nowhere, it was a facility once owned by the military before The Rising, since then it's has no use. In effort to stick together, Axel led The Survivors to an old abandoned bunker called The Farm, once there, they could fortify and ride it all out. According to Axel, the Farm was some kind of research facility, he just dropped off supplies, all he knows is scientists and higher ups worked there. Notable Events Season One *Upon arrival of the bunker, the Survivors realize that the door is locked, after Axel fails to pry the door open, Gorman Jones lights a stick of dynamite, hoping to blow it up, when it doesn't go off, he pulls out his spare, which is a grenade, something that does blow the door open. *After entering the bunker, the roofing above them begins to collapse, locking the Survivors inside, which they quickly realize is terrible as it's their only way out. They proceed down an empty hallway, everyone looking around to see what they can find, what they find is better than they could've imagined, a room stocked with food. *Amongst food, they also find alcohol, that night they get drunk. Susan and John walk down a hallway drunkingly stumbling and mumbling together, they begin flirt, which leads to kissing, however, Susan isn't in to it. She pushes him away but John gets aggressive, he attacks Susan as she tells him no she doesn't want to have sex, Vanessa gets there just in time to pull him off, when John gets aggressive with her, calling Vanessa a bitch, she knocks him out with a single punch. *John wakes up to the Survivors surrounding him as he's tied up, they contemplate what to do with him, Vanessa suggest castration. Axel says he would normally kick John out but the new guy blew up the front door. Doc notices the marks left on Susan's neck, they're similar to the ones left on Cynthia, Doc accuses him of being the killer. John says that he was only trying to kiss her. Axel sends Sam to get John's bags, inside they find the same kind of blade that killed Roger, and Cynthia's finger. John manages to break free, smashing a wine bottle, and holding it to Susan's face as leverage, telling them to drop their weapons, Vanessa then throws a knife she had hidden in her boot right into John's throat, killing him. *Vanessa mops up John's blood as Axel and Flesh take him away, assuring Vanessa that she did the right thing by killing him. Flesh wonders if Axel has ever heard of respecting the dead, but he reminds Flesh that John didn't deserve it as he killed people and cut off their fingers. Flesh thanks Axel for getting them there safe, despite whatever may happen next, he accepts the thanks, saying it was just his duty. Upon opening the fridge, Axel and Flesh discover rotting corpses inside, they both nearly puke from the terrible smell. *Susan and Vanessa lay in the bed together as the bunker gives Susan the creeps. She says that john got what he deserved as he was going to kill her, Vanessa just saved her from another drunk asshole just like the old days, Vanessa recals the old days, where she lacked control, and lose her shit for no reason. Susan reminds her of something her father use to say, "lifes good when you enjoy your work." Susan informs Vanessa that her parents don't stay too far way. Vanessa admires that Susan can laugh despite the situation there in, the world is always terrible, according to Susan, except for when she with Vanessa, then kissing her, Vanessa quickly stops it, telling Susan to rest, and she does. *Doc cuts open the bodies that Axel and Flesh discovered, as she prepares to examine the bodies, Gorman Jones offers her a napkin as she vomits, he says she shouldn't feel stupid and that she doesn't have to apologize. Doc tells them that it could be a virus that's airborne, so they should move the other bodies to the quarantine zone. *Axel tells Vanessa that trust is stupid in this time because of the apocalypse and all. Vanessa demands that he elaborate, Axel admits he read Vanessa's file at the base, he stood guard over her for 3 years, he deserved to know why, it mostly documented her childhood, like her mother giving her up. Vanessa corrects him, her mother died in childbirth, so she stayed with a foster family, but her mother never gave her up. Axel says the rest was blacked out, even her real named. *Axel and Susan enter the quarantined area with their rifles locked and loaded, Axel talks about the vampire he encountered earlier. He assumes that it must've been hit with a land mine as it was dragging a leg, then saying that it could've been blind as it's eyes were burned out. They find a destroyed room, with blood all over the walls, they decide to go back the way they came as it would be too dangerous to proceed. *Doc believes she is suffering from her hangover, as she touches her hair, she discovers that it's falling right out, she's goes rummaging through the equipment, pointing a radiation detector at herself, it repeatedly beaps, she then vomits, as she is suffering from radiation. *Doc tells the rest of the group that the entire bunker is contaminate with radiation, the soldiers must have held up in there when the base fell, but the radiation got them. Axel says all he knows is that it's called the farm and they did experience there. Doc says it must have something to do with the experiments. Susan says it's more like a slaughterhouse as she and Axel saw a lot of blood. *The iodine Doc gave them will keep everyone better until they run out, but that won't last for long, the counter is reading 6 units, if it reads 10 then they will all die whether they get out or not. Axel notices that Vanessa is unaffected by the radiation. Flesh isn't surprised as she can survive whatever is thrown at her since she appears to be part human and part vampire. *Sam notices a large draft coming from under a table as the clothes blows on top of it, shoving the table out the way, he discovers an open vent, he and Axel look inside the find a set of ladders going upward, they believe that they've found a way out. *Before leaving, they realize Gomran is missing. Axel enters the quarantine zone, calling out Gorman's name as Doc waits outside for him. As Axel prepares to exit the area, he is attacked by Gorman, who is now a vampire, he manages to subdue Gordon with a fire extinguisher, but Gordan keeps coming for him. As they get closer to the door, Doc locks Axel in with Gorman as he tears him apart (presumably). *The other Survivors make it out the bunker but they are immediately attacked by vampires, they are forced t fights the vampires off until everyone makes it out. Doc finds her way out, terrified, telling them that Gorman killed Axel, as Vanessa tries to go back for him, Doc convinces her that they must leave as more vampires are approaching. *Susan sits down with Vanessa, saying she's sorry as she knows that Axel meant a lot to her. Vanessa then reads her file that Axel claimed he didn't have, which says that the military was sent to the hospital to recover Vanessa, a project that went missing that they have supposedly found, Susan wonders if Axel could've known about Vanessa, she then makes Susan promise not to say anything. Notable Inhabitants *Axel *Vanessa Helsing *Doc *Susan Jackson *John *Flesh *Sam *Mohamad *Gorman Jones *Unnamed Vampire Trivia *Despite what the audience was led to believe in Little Thing (Axel being killed by Gorman), it was later revealed in It Begins that Axel was alive, but as a vampire. Gallery Little_Thing_1x08_Axel_heads_towards_quarantined_area.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Gorman_lights_dynamite.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Rotting_corpses.jpeg Help_Out_1x09_Doc_with_medical_equipment.jpeg Little_Thing_1x08_John_attacks_Susan.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Vanessa_putting_up_her_finger.jpeg Help_Out_1x09_Doc_and_Axel_watch_as_Sam_finds_a_vent.jpeg Help_Out_1x09_Axel_and_Doc_talking.jpg Category:Locations